Blood Magic: Welcome To East Haven
by Demon Knight Revelation 18
Summary: I suck at summaries. R&R... will be redoing


Prologue

Team Natsu where on the train, Erza was sitting next Lucy who was reading a the paper they took. Wendy was trying to use her healing magic on Natsu to make him feel better. Gray was looking out the window and he was dresses. Happy was chewing on a fish, Carla was trying to ignore Happy's constant flirting.

"How much longer." Natsu tried to say without blowing chunks.

"Not that much longer." Erza said sternly.

"Is something the matter Erza?" Lucy asked curiously.

"Sort of. I mean I never heard of blood magic before, and certainly not the place where going."

"Yeah, its said to be a large town, but overthrown by the blood users." Gray said.

"And best part is we get to be paid 5 million jewel to do it." Happy cheered jumping in the air.

"Yeah so cheer up, besides we can beat them easily." Lucy assured her.

"I guess your right."

Wendy left her seat and went to another car of the train bumping into a tall young man. She fell on her back, with a slight thud. She looked up to see a young man with black hair and blue, holding out his hand.

"Are you okay?" He asked, she shook her head as he helped her back. "That's good." He gave her a small smile. Wendy's heart started to thud and her cheeks went red.

"My names Wendy."

"Names Silas, nice to meet you." His eyes widened as he smelt something on this girl. " I have to go, nice meeting you." He went walked to another car. Wendy tilted her head in confusion, she shrugged her shoulders going over to the bar and order a bunch of candy. She had an armful of chocolate and fruit flavored, she got back in her car handing out to some of her teammates. Natsu felt better as he saw hot and spicy pepper candy plopped in his hand.

"Alright, I was starving." He swallowed them all at once but went back to being sick.

"Ah, I thought that would cheer him up?"

"No, motion sickness is strong with this one." Happy said trying to be mysterious.

"This is really delicious." Erza said taking another bite of her candy bar.

Gray looked over at Wendy who was holding out a bar for him, Gray took it from her hands. "Thank you Wendy." He said calmly, he saw something red on her elbow. "Wendy you're bleeding."

"Huh," she glanced down to her elbow, little droplets of blood was coming out her scrap. "Oh, must have happen when I ran into Silas."

"Silas?" Erza was puzzled, why did that name seemed familiar.

"Yeah, he was tall and handsome too."

"Ahh, Wendy has a crush on someone." Happy said.

"I do not approve of him, he hurt you. Whether it be by accident, he could at least said something." Carla sassed at him.

"He probably doesn't like the sight of blood."

"He still could have said something." Carla gave a good point.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

Erza was still in deep thought, and she began to get frustrated on why the name sounded so familiar. She stood up as she couldn't take it.

"Why does that name sound so familiar?!" She yelled out holding her head.

"Perhaps an old friend that you have forgotten." Lucy said.

"Hmm... I guess, but he probably doesn't remember me."

The train arrived at the station, Natsu jumped off the train with fire blowing out of his mouth. The scarlet knight hit him on top of the head, he rubbed his head getting angry.

"Why did you hit me?!" Natsu yelled.

"You need to calm down." She said with a stern voice. "Now come on, we have to meet the client." They wandered around East Haven for about twenty minutes, when they came across a shack that was three stories high and high-class model. A man in his early forties wearing a suit along with his wife on his arm wearing a red salsa dress.

"So you are the ones from Fairy Tail?" The husband asked.

"Yes and we heard that you needed our help with the blood users."

"Yes, some of them we need help rid the town of." He said.

"What do you mean by some?" Lucy asked.

"Ah, well they're all siblings but one particular is not really dangerous. Now what was his name Zeke? No. What was it? It started with a letter." He rubbed his hand on his short lining beard.

"Silas, honey." His wife smiled at him.

"Oh, yes that's right Silas Bloodrogue."

"Ah, I think I met him on the train."

"Did he seem to be nice then acted strange?"

"Yeah."

"That's him, you were probably bleeding, its been a long time since he actually had blood from the vein." She said.

"How do you know this?" Gray asked.

"Because he gets his blood from us." The husband said showing them a bottle filled with red liquid.

"Ew." They said.

"Yes, but he needs to consume blood as they did originate from vampires."

"So where are the siblings causing trouble?" Natsu said hitting his fist into his palm.

"Ah, we don't actually know where they all are. But I bet Silas does, here I give you his address." The wife said handing Lucy a piece of paper. "Run along now, you don't want to be here after dark."


End file.
